


His Champ

by Djela2071 (antigone2071)



Series: Compulsion [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone2071/pseuds/Djela2071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night after MITB, and Jon can't sleep.<br/>Please read series notes before reading this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Champ

**Author's Note:**

> Acrotomophilia - sexual interest in amputees.
> 
> The orgiginal character described here is modeled after an actaul MMA fighter with only one leg.
> 
> This one is fluffier than the last two, and is Jon Good rather than Dean Ambrose.

It was five o’clock in the morning, the pink and orange rays of early sunlight filtering through the curtains, and Jon was still awake. He’d been unable to sleep all night, excited energy running through his veins. Anyone who didn’t know him would assume it was from winning money in the bank earlier and then cashing in on Seth Rollins to become World Champion. But it wasn’t WWE gold captivating him from across the bedroom. It was MMA Middleweight Champion gold which held his attention. There had been an MMA title fight in Vegas that night as well, and his boy had won. 

There was snuffling and a rustle of sheets next to him and Jon looked over at the beautiful man sharing his bed. Mace Kinsley. They grew up together. Your standard boy meets boy, best friends become lovers story. Jon loved him. Like really, truly, wanted to spend the rest of his damn life with him, loved him. And at this moment he couldn’t possible have been more proud of his boy. 

Jon and Mace both had hard childhoods. Jon’s was mostly just dealing with his alcoholic mom dragging them from one crappy government housing project to another. Mace’s was different. Jon always said he never wanted a father if he had to have one like Mace did. Mace’s father had been violent. He actually beat him so badly once when they were eight that Mace had to have his left leg amputated from the knee down. The hospital staff didn’t think Mace would survive. Didn’t work his muscles properly while he was comatose in the hospital, and when he finally woke up Mace couldn’t even move his fingers. Jon believes in his heart that sitting in the hospital next to his unconscious friend is when he first fell in love with him. 

When Mace got discharged he had to ride around in a wheelchair until he learned to walk well enough to get a prosthetic. Not that it stopped the teasing. Jon and Mace had both already been wrestling fans, and instead of running to tell someone about the constant bullying they both started throwing punches around the schoolyard. Jon was never shocked Mace could hold his own with one leg, but everyone else was. 

When they hit high school they both found places to channel their anger. Jon found an actual wrestling school, and started going around telling anyone who would listen how he was going to be a pro wrestler someday. No one believed him except Mace. Mace found Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. He said it leveled the playing field, that size (or number of limbs for that matter) didn’t matter on a BJJ mat. Mace started telling everyone he was going to be a ninja. No one believed him except Jon.

It was easier for Jon. He was a whole person and worked his way through the indy leagues pretty quickly before landing a developmental deal with the WWE. Mace had been ecstatic with the news. Said everything was working out perfectly for them. Jon knew otherwise. Mace was a good fighter. Hell, he was a great fighter. One of the best. But he was still fighting in mostly unsanctioned matches and trying to prove it was illegal for the mixed martial arts companies to not allow him to fight based on the lack of one limb. 

But now he’s done it. Not only won a contract with MMA, but proved he wasn’t all talk and brought home the championship belt the same night Jon had claimed his. 

“What are you thinking about?” Mace asked, pulling Jon from his thoughts.  
“You.” He answered leaning over to place a deep good morning kiss on his boy’s mouth. 

Mace moaned into the kiss and Jon rolled himself over on top of his lover. 

“Did you sleep last night?” Mace asked as Jon broke the kiss to trail lighter ones down his chest.  
“No.” Was his only reply. He kissed further down Mace’s stomach nosing into his groin.  
“Babe. You need sleep.” Mace said.  
“Can sleep on the drive to Phoenix. Right now I want my champ.” Jon said, swallowing down Mace’s morning erection.  
“Fuck!” Mace stuttered out, burying his hand in Jon’s messy dark blond curls.

Jon pulled off with a wet pop and started kissing down Mace’s stump. As he did he reached behind himself, pressing one finger into his body. Jon licked from the cut end of Mace’s upper leg to his hip, moaning as he did so. Mace picked up his face as he started kissing back over to his navel, sitting up slightly and pulling Jon with him. 

“Hands and knees, Babe. I wanna do this.” Mace said, crawling out from under his boyfriend and grabbing the lube off the bedside table as he did so.

Jon assumed the requested position, laying his head on the pillows to present his ass, wiggling it a little as he did so. Mace chuckled as he flipped the cap on the lube, letting it dribble down between Jon’s cheeks. He slowly inserted one finger into his lover, feeling Jon had already loosened himself quite a bit. A second finger quickly found it’s way in and Jon moaned, pushing his hips back into the intrusion. Mace continued working his lover open until three fingers slid easily in and out. 

“Mace, babe. I’m ready . . . please.” Jon pleaded from his position.  
“Alright. Hold on, baby. I got ya.” Mace said, as he removed his fingers and lined himself up.  
“Oh! Fuck!” Jon whined as Mace bottomed out, nudging right into his prostate. 

Mace set a languid pace. Reaching around to stroke Jon in time with his thrusts, pulling small whimpers and keens from him as he did so. Jon reached back, grabbing onto Mace’s half leg, running his hand up and down in rhythm with Mace’s movements. He soon found himself close to the edge, panting his lover’s name as tight heat coiled in his belly. When Mace’s hips faltered and he drove hard into Jon, spilling his release, Jon tumbled over, soaking the sheets beneath them with his ecstasy. 

Mace pulled out and flopped over on the bed next to Jon, crossing his ankle over the stump end of his half leg. Jon rolled over and cuddled up to his side, placing his head on his chest and tracing invisible patterns on his stomach. 

“Can you sleep now, Babe?” Mace asked, dosing in his afterglow.  
“Probably.” Jon replied, with a yawn.

Several minutes had passed. Jon’s breathing had evened out and Mace was sure he was asleep.

“Do you wanna get married?” Jon asked out of nowhere, startling his lover.  
“Seriously?” Mace asked, when the words finally registered.  
“Yeah. It’s legal now. We live in Vegas. Could do it before I leave.” Jon answered, picking his head up to look at his boy.  
“Would we go with Kinsley-Good or Good-Kinsley?” Was all Mace said in return.

Jon leaned up and kissed him deeply before settling back down on his chest.

“I like Good-Kinsley.” Jon said as he finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my wonderful beauties. Please let me know what you think of the softer side of Compulsion.
> 
> Kudos are love.
> 
> Please let me know in the comments if there are any pairings you would like to see in this series.


End file.
